Bitter Bits Side Fan Fic
by StoneWahl
Summary: This is a side story of RPGNerd's fan fiction on Bitterbits. This is in the same world as RPGNerd's fan fic, but this is not in any way going to affect his story unless I get his permission. Except violence, adult language and themes, and other things. This story is meant to be a joke, not a true story.
1. Chapter 1

1

"I fucking hate hangovers."

The stars light up the night sky as David sat by himself at a bar he found on a small street. The bar itself was empty; only the bartender and David were inside. It was also small in size. Four tables were along the wall across from the bar counter, providing about four feet of space between the tables and counter. The counter was made out of wood and five bar stools were in front of the counter. An assortment of liquor hanged on shelves behind the counter. There wasn't any signs that prohibited smoking, so David pulled out a pack of cigarettes he keeps on him and lights one. He puts his lips on the cigarette and inhales some nicotine. He breaths out and the rancid smell of smoke fills up the room. He puts the cigarette on a nearby ashtray as the bartender slides over the meal he ordered. Scrambled eggs, two pieces of toast, and a couple of sausage links that came with a fork and knife. He started eating like a proper human. Eggs first then the toast. David was halfway through the second piece of toast when the palm of his left hand started to itch. A few seconds later, the front door opens and David heard three sets of feet. He don't look. He wanted to finish his meal. David grabbed the knife and started slicing up one of the sausages as someone takes a seat next to him. David glanced at the person next to him while he chewed. Male, average body, little bit of facial hair, military cut hairstyle, and was wearing blue jeans with a shirt that said: Same shirt different day. The stranger asked the bartender for steak; cooked rare. The bartender nods and goes into the kitchen.

"Today sucks." the stranger said while David ate the second sausage.

He couldn't care less what the stranger said. The stranger went on saying how he lost his job earlier this week which followed to his wife leaving him yada yada lost his home yada yada. David finished eating his sausage when the stranger said something he didn't hear clearly.

"Can you repeat that?" David asked with in a gravelly voice.

"I got a second chance to get everything I lost." the stranger said.

"That's good."

"Yeah. All I have to do is be a distraction."

After speaking, the glass window behind us breaks and the ashtray next to David shattered. David grabbed the stranger next to him, who had a combat knife in his hand. Another bullet makes a hole in the glass window and impacted the man David grabbed around the neck area. Not even a second later, a swarm of bullets came at David. His meat shield friend absorbed most of the bullets that the stranger's friends happened to fire. David pushed the corpse into the two assassins and jumped behind the counter and ducked his head before another blitz of bullets came, chipping chunks of wood off the counter. David reached into his trench coat with his left hand and pull out his M9 Beretta. Three seconds. Two seconds. One second. Now! David stands up and fire off a few shots before ducking back down. He hears someone fall and another person scream in pain. He peeks out of the corner of the counter. One assassin was down, a hole in his head, and the other David couldn't see. David focuses his sight out of the window. The darkness outside covers the sniper's position, but the single glare coming off his scope gave away his position. David sees a flash of light and pulls his head back before the bullet impacted the ground next to him. David looks around for anything that can help. Bottles won't work and he can't trick the sniper from his position. Another gunshot ringed in the air and a hole appears next to David.

"Bingo." David said to himself.

He looks through one of the holes in the counter and found the scope's glare. He put the muzzle of the M9 in the hole and kept pulling the trigger until he was empty. Ten seconds. Nine seconds. Eight seconds. Someone banged on the door. Five seconds. David moves to the other end of the counter, throwing the empty magazine out, and putting a fully loaded magazine in. Two seconds. One second. Zero. David stands up with his gun ready. No bullets were being fired at him, but he kept his gun up. He looks at the door and noticed the other assassin was trying to open the door. The assassin had two bullet wounds. One in his leg, probably shot an artery, and one on his left wrist. He doesn't have much time before he bleeds out. David grabs the assassin by the hair and drags him to the counter, leaving a trail of blood. David looks behind himself and didn't see a glare off a scope, but it was much darker where the sniper was positioned. David turned around and tapped the assassin's face with the M9 and the assassin focuses on David.

"Now that I have your attention, I want some answers. Who sent you after me?" David asked.

The assassin spits out blood before saying "Go die in hell."

"Oh really." David said with sarcasm. David yanks his arm back and smacks the assassin with the M9. Blood comes out of his mouth and he starts wheezing. "You going to answer now?" David asked again, sticking the barrel of the M9 into the assassin's leg wound. He screams in pain as David began to twist the M9.

"Okay! Okay!" the assassin screams. "Some people hired us! They said that you were a wanted fugitive! They said they would give us $15,000 each if we killed you!"

David pulls out the gun and sticks it on the assassin's forehead. "Give me a name." He asked.

"I don't know! They didn't say their names."

David points the M9 at the assassin's other leg and fire the M9. The assassin screams in agony as blood seeps through the new wounds.

"Remember a name now?!" David said.

"Mara! One of them said something about a woman named Mara! That's all I know!"

"Good." David said putting the M9 at the assassin's forehead. "Thanks for your cooperation."

The assassin briefly opened his mouth before David pulled the trigger. A little bit of blood sprays on David's trench coat. Another four kills added to his name. David wondered if this "Mara" was associated with "them". Putting the M9 back into his trench coat, he pulls out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. Taking a cigarette out, he light it and started to smoke again. The cigarette hanged off his lips as he opened the front door and walks away from the bar. The itchiness from his left hand dissipated. David knew that he's gotta relocate again. He turned the corner just as a cop car was speeding towards him. The car's tires screeched as it stops in front of David. Two officers gets out and pulls out their guns at him.

"Freeze!" one of them yells at David. "Put your hands up, turn around, and get on your knees!"

David does exactly as the officer said. He put my hands up, turned around, and got on to his knees. He heard both of them walk towards him and two sharp, electrifying pains shoots from David's neck and inner thigh. All of his muscles tense up and he falls to the ground, spitting his cigarette out. The last thought David had before passing out was "Here we go again."


	2. Chapter 2

2

David slowly opened his eyes to a grey and slightly lit up room. His head was looking downwards. He was sitting in a chair and his hands were behind him, probably cuffed. He wasn't wearing his trench coat, so everyone can see his black t-shirt. David knew the police confiscated it for evidence. He tried moving his hands apart, but they didn't go far. He looks up to see a female officer that was sitting in a chair across him, separating them by a foldable metal table.

"Yep." David thought. "Deja vu."

The officer puts down a folder that she was holding.

"Got anything you want to say?" she asked.

"One question." David said. "How long have was I out?"

She looks at the time on her cellphone. "An hour." she answered. "We brought you here thirty minutes ago."

David looks around the room. There wasn't the stupid "one-way window", but two cameras were placed in adjacent roof corners. They're modern so it's possible that they can record sounds and whatnot.

"So," the officer began reading the documents in the folder. "you're David Roser, male, age 32, and have multiple felonies on record. You have been suspected of numerous murders and assaults across the country. Why the government hasn't come for you yet is a complete mystery to me."

"Ten minutes." David said.

"What?" she asked.

"You have ten minutes before this place looks like the apocalypse came."

"And why do you say that?"

"It's in the files you have. Me 'mysteriously escaping' after being apprehended by law enforcement."

She looks back at the documents and read carefully. After a minute or two of page flipping, she looks back at David.

"It seems that you do have a tendency of evading law enforcement by extreme measures. While there isn't any proof of you escaping, there are entries of you coming into police stations across the country. Each station was found in disarray and the entire staff murdered shortly after your arrival. Care to explain?"

David chuckled. "Even if I tell you, you would never believe me."

"I've seen a lot of messed up cases. I don't mind hearing your story."

David leans forward a bit. "Trust me, lady. You don't wa-" He said as the palm of his left hand starts to itch like crazy. He lets out a breath. "Just great."

"What?" she asked. "Is your story too scary for me?" she said sarcastically.

"Nope. My guess was off."

"Your guess? You mean the 'ten minutes'."

"Yep."

"And how much time do we have together now, seer?" she said with more sarcasm.

"A minute." David said while getting up. "If you don't wanna die horribly, you want to get these cuffs off me."

"Yeah right. Like I wou-" she said until a person screamed outside.

It was a little distant, probably on the other half of the station. Gunshots follow after the scream and it doesn't let up.

"What's happening out there?" the female officer asked in her walkie talkie.

"We have an intruder." someone replied. "Can't tell if man or female, but they have already killed multiple officers."

She looks at David for a second in confusion and then snapped out of it.

"Roger that." she answered. "I'll be there to assist you guys in a minute."

She looks at David with confusion in her mind and utter blasphemy in her eyes.

"You stay here." she commanded David.

She walks towards the door with her hand on her holster. David runs in front of her before she tried grabbing the doorknob.

"Move." she demanded.

"Not happening." David said. "I'm the only person in this whole building that can kill what's out there. Either you uncuff me and let me fight or you and everyone in the station dies. Your call."

She rolled her eyes and shoves David away from the door. She opens the door and closes it. David heard the lock tick then heard the officer's footsteps dissipate after a few seconds. David let out another breath.

"Another stupid officer." he thought.

He was still going to kill whatever's out there. He gets on his back, tuck in his legs as he moved his hands underneath of his legs. He stands back up with his hands in front of him. His left hand stops itching and becomes numb.

"Guess I'm facing something old." David thought.

He placed his hands next to each other and yank them apart. The chain on the cuffs breaks and his hands were almost free. He rips off the rings of metal on his hands and rub his wrists.

"Something old is definitely in the building." David thought. "Guess they finally got serious and want me dead, otherwise I wouldn't be able to break the cuffs. Now let's see what I'm facing."

David walks to the door and slowly turns the doorknob. The lock slowly ticks and cranks the more he turned the knob until it unlocked itself. He opens the door and walks out to see an officer running down the hallway with his gun out. He runs pass David and didn't notice him. The officer turns the corner at the end of the hall before David hears the officer's gunshots. It didn't last long before blood sprayed the corner of the hallway. A figure wearing an obtuse coat walks to the corner holding the now dead cop's still beating heart and head. It looks at David and he saw an evil smile form where a person's face should be.

"Oh shit." David said to himself.

David starts running down the hall away from the creature. The creature screeches at David and he heard something wet grabbing the walls. He kept running down the hall, hearing grotesque noises following him until turning a corner into an area with computers on desks. He jumped over a few desks that was in his way as the creature continued to follow David. He looks behind him and sees the creature uplifting desks and tossing computers at him. David looked forward as monitors slammed on the floor next to him. Four cops runs out of a hallway, positioning themselves at the hallway David was running towards. Some crouched next leading into the hallway and while the others stand. They started firing at David and the creature behind him. David kept on running forward as the creature behind him stops. David runs past the cops and turns around just in time to see the creature roar. The creature has tentacles coming out of it's body, protecting itself, and it wasn't pleased with being shot at. Another officer comes running down the hall as the creature whips one of the crouched cops, sending him flying to the wall next to David with a massive laceration across his body. He lands next to David with lifeless eyes. David grabs the officer's gun, a Sig Sauer P226. He unloads the magazine to see that there was five rounds left.

"Not enough to help." David thought.

He puts the magazine back in and leaves the gun before he starts running again. The creature roars again, letting out a beastly scream. David hears body parts being torn to shreds as he runs until he found a door that was labeled: Evidence.

"Bingo." David said to myself.

He opens the door and slammed it closed. David hears a horde of footsteps rushing past the door followed by the sounds of gunshots.

"I don't got much time." David thought.

There was a large metal bookshelf next to the door that contained files. David goes to the side of it and pushed the shelf in front of the door.

"That should buy me a few seconds." David thought.

He turns around to see the female officer from before pointing her gun at him. David's stuff was on a table behind her, all spread out and a tag was on everything.

David grunts. "I don't have time for you."

"What is that thing?" she asked.

He ignored her as he walked to the table. She was still pointing her gun at him as he grabbed his gear.

"What is that thing?!" she screamed at David.

"Something you won't believe." David said. "Something no normal person would believe."

He puts on his trench coat and grabs his M9 Beretta. He grabs a magazine from the table and loads his M9, pulling the slide back and injecting the next bullet into the chamber.

"I put a whole clip of bullets into that..thing and it did nothing. How is your gun going to be any different?"

"You and your friends were shooting at the wrong place." he answered. "It's weak spot is where the face of a human should be, but this creature protects itself with tentacles."

David puts the other three magazines into his trench coat and grabs a half foot tall metal stick, putting the M9 into his left hand.

"Can never leave home without this." David said to himself.

"What is that?" she asked.

"You'll find out in a minute or two."

"Can it die?"

"Nothing lives forever."

She doesn't say anything else, but she goes on to her knees. David hears her mumble to herself about how this is the end, praying to God, et cetera. The gunshots outside stop.

"It's go time." David said.

David leaps over the table and stands in front of the officer just as the metal bookshelf flies toward them. David swings the metal stick as it transforms into a single edge sword. It cuts the bookshelf into two as the creature charges in. It grabs David with humanoid hands and slams him to the wall, breaking through the wall and killing the officer in the process. The creature tossed David across the room. He stumbled on the ground, but quickly gets up. Raising his sword over his right shoulder, David points his M9 at the creature. It roars at him, but doesn't charge. Now that David has a good look at the creature, he guessed that it was probably two hundred years old. The creature had a blue feminine body, tentacles for hair and arms with no face except for a wide grin. David knew that the older the creature, the more power it had. This one was old enough to have a human form, but couldn't easily transform into another. She must've died in an ocean because of the tentacles. She also seemed to have two types of tentacles. One had mouths on the end and the other was barbed. David takes a step forward and the creature launches four tentacles at him. He shoots two of the tentacles with mouths, making a bloody explosions, and sidestepped the other two tentacles followed by swinging his sword up and down, cutting off the barbed tentacles. The creature screams at him, angry for injuring her. David resumes back to his stance and waits for her next move. Instead of another wave of tentacles, she charges at David. He fires off a few rounds, but she just takes it to get close to him. David keeps taking a step back as she tried to grab him with her arms. She eventually gets him to back up against a wall. The palm of David's left hand changes from numb to blazing hot as an eye insignia appears. The insignia radiated orange and the pupil of the eye was a tentacle. He grinned as the creature swung multiple barbed tentacles at him in all directions. Dropping his M9, David swings his left hand in a circle from one foot to the other. His hand went from a normal human hand and transforms into a mutilated claw, shredding the tentacles like paper. The creature screamed in pain as it backed away from David. He looks at his claw and watched as black blood dripped off it. His grin gets wider and he laughed. Again. And again.

"Oh how it's been a long time since I did that." David said out loud with a bloody smile. "I almost forgot how it feels to be...alive."

The creature spoke some unknown language, but David couldn't understand her nor do he want to know what she said.

"You best hope to die quickly or else you will have a painful death." he yelled at her.

That pissed her off as she charged at David again. With every tentacle she thrown at him, he sliced them up with his sword and claw as black blood sprayed everywhere. His heart beated against his ribs as adrenaline consumed him. Her screams only fuel the animal inside of him, wanting to be set free. It wasn't long before she only had her arms left to protect her. David's clothes were soaked in her blood, his sword coated in her blood, and her blood dripped of his claw. Her blue body was more pale than it was before. She took a step back and trips, falling on the floor that was mixed with human and her blood. Her single mouth said all of her emotions...fear. David took a step forward in the pool of blood.

"No!" she wailed in english. "Please don't kill me!"

He takes a few steps forward as she crawls back.

"I-I promise to leave here and not tell a single soul about this!" she wails.

He takes another step and was standing in front of her. If she had eyes, she would've cry them out.

"Why should I?" David said. His voice was more wild than before. "You killed these people without hesitation."

The beast within him wanted to rip open her chest and eat her beating heart, but he won't let that happen.

"You better answer my questions." he demanded.

She nodded her head up and down. He takes a step back, but was still within reach to kill her.

"Do you know a 'Mara'?" he asked.

"Y-Yes. She's my boss." she answered.

"And where can I find her?"

"She said she was going to a town soon, but I don't know how to get there. I swear!"

He was going to ask her another question, but he heard sirens in the distance.

"Do you have a human form?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Good." he said while putting away his sword that retracted back into a metal stick. "You're coming with me."

"Why?" she asked while he grab her arm.

"As much as I hate your kind, our...conversation will have to be taken to another place."

David started running and she tried to keep up. There was a fire exit leading to the back of the station. They burst through it and headed into the city under the star lit night.


	3. Chapter 3

3

Despite the amount of police cars inspecting every street in the city, David and the girl somehow manage to evade them. David doesn't know how since his clothes look like a black paint can exploded in front of him that lingers the smell of ass and the other person looked like a naked person who has severe hypothermia except without a face. They ran for miles until David found an house in an alleyway. It wasn't abandoned, but the owner wasn't home. It took David a bit of time, but he managed to unlock the door after finding an old hammer and a bent kids knife. The owner was going to need a new lock...at least one of them wasn't locked. The house itself was small. Front door leads to the living room and kitchen. They both were run-down and in bad conditions. The couch the owner has was literally on four stone blocks. There was two other doors in the house. One leads to a shitty bathroom with a broken shower head and the other door leads to an even shittier bedroom filled with alcohol bottles, old smelly clothes, and a pile of dead rodents in a trash can.

"This place sucks." the woman said.

"Coming from an eldritch horror, that's surprising." David commented.

"Rude. We don't live in horrible places." she said with a hint of anger.

"Oh I know. Your kind live in either an average place or a slightly better place depending on what Great Old One picks you."

"How do you know that?" she asked.

A memory came rushing to David.

 _I was sitting on a bed...purple sheets and pillows...waiting for someone. Somebody said something. I turn around…_

"I've been in a few." he said walking to the kitchen.

"To kill them?"

"Yeah." he said with regret.

He never wanted this life. David opens a rusty refrigerator. It contained moldy food and more alcohol. He closes the refrigerator and walks to the bathroom. David turns on the shower and cold water somehow came out of the shower head. He turns it off and walks out.

"You're a seafolk right?" David asked.

"Seafolk? You mean what I am?"

"Yeah. I call your kind 'seafolk' because people who die in an ocean usually mutate into fish like creatures because a Great Old One picks them."

"Then yes. I would qualify as a 'seafolk'."

"Then get in the shower."

"Why?" she asked.

"Water heals your wounds and replenishes your strength. You'll feel much better."

"And what about you? What about your arm?"

"I'll be fine. This isn't the first time this has happened. Now get in the shower."

She was about to say something, but shuts her mouth. She walked quietly into the bathroom and locked the door behind her. David let out a breath as he sits down on the couch. He looks at his claw. It was coated with her dried blood. Another memory surges from his mind.

 _My back was against a wall...blood leaks from my wounds...enemies surrounded me, both human and monsters...guns pointing at me...a feeling overwhelms me...my body changes...a pool of blood I wake up in…_

David pulls out a cigarette and lighter from his coat. He lights a cigarette and starts to smoke. After a few breaths, he focuses on his left hand and it changes back to normal. He flexes his fingers and did basic movement to make sure nothing was wrong.

"I need a drink." David said to himself.

David gets up and walks to the refrigerator, opened it, and grabbed a bottle of vodka. He twists the cap off and drinks a few swigs of it. It tasted like water with a hint of lavender and David didn't feel anything after a few minutes. He reads the bottle and it said it contained 40% alcohol. Instead of putting the bottle back in the refrigerator, he places the bottle on the counter. David hears the shower stop running and looks away as the door opened. He heard her walk out.

"Oh...right." she said, realizing why David wasn't looking. "I'll go..find some clothes to wear."

David heard her walk into the bedroom and closed the door. After a few minutes, she came out in loosely fit jeans and a oversized shirt. She was in her human form. She has an average body, almond skin, short black hair, and brown irises.

"You look good for a two hundred year old horror." I said.

"Well I would've had longer hair if some jackass didn't cut it off."

He shrugged it off. "Before we resume where we left off earlier, show me your back."

"My back?" she said. "Fuck you."

"Then I'll let you tend to your wounds. I'm sure you can stitch up your back."

She stopped speaking and pouts. This didn't last long since she frowned a few seconds later. David grabs a stool that was underneath the sink in the kitchen and places it in the center of the living room. The woman sits on it and removes her shirt. David squats down and examines. There were five small lacerations across her back. Each was about an inch in length and doesn't show signs of infection. There wasn't any other injury, so David assumed that they healed up. He stands up and walks into the bathroom, opening the cabinet and rummaging through what little medical supplies there was. He closes the cabinet with no luck and walks back to her.

"Be grateful that I'm using my emergency supplies on you." David said pulling out a small metal box from his trench coat and placing it on the counter.

She doesn't say anything as he opened it, grabbing a surgical needle, scissors, a needle holder, and some polyester thread. He ties the thread to the end of the needle and make sure it was tight. Grabbing the vodka from the counter, David spins the cap off and lightly pours it onto the needle. Vodka splashed on the floor, making a mess on the owner's carpet. He stops pouring after a few seconds, walks back to her, places the equipment on the floor, squats, grabbed the needle with the holder and positioned the needle to a wound.

"This is going to hurt." he said.

David sticks the needle through the skin right of the wound and pulls the needle out of the wound with the holder. She flinched in pain, but remained still. He repositioned the needle and inserted it into the left edge of the wound and pulls the needle out of the skin with the holder, making a horizontal line. David pulls some of the thread through the wound. He grabs the scissors off the ground and cuts off a part of the thread, separating the thread from the roll. He grabs the end of the thread and starts to tie it with the remaining thread not in the skin. After five knots, the skin is next to each other and stitch wasn't too tight so the stitch doesn't break after movement. That was only half of the first wound done. David cut off the thread on the needle and tied another piece of thread to the needle.

"This is going to take a while." he said inserting the needle into the skin. "If you have any questions, better to ask now than later."

"How?" she asked softly.

"How what?" he asked.

She hesitated for a few seconds before speaking. "How do you learn to stitch?"

"I've been running from your kind for about a decade now. You tend to learn how to fix yourself."

"That's a long time. How did you survive?"

"The first three years were the hardest. I made a lot of mistakes. Mistakes that almost got me killed. The only reason I'm still alive is sheer will. I'll continue fighting your kind until I don't a soul anymore." he said finishing up the wound and moving to the next.

"What happened to you, in the police station?" she asked.

"That's classified."

"You can't tell me or you won't?"

"More like you're my enemy. I can kill you right now and just leave your corpse here for all I care. The only reason why I'm being nice is because you are useful."

She didn't talk for the rest of the time. David sighed from the silence in the room. The location they were in wasn't the perfect to rest. David knew that she could leave in the middle of the night, report back to her boss, and have this place surrounded by unholy creatures before dawn came. It was one of the outcomes David came up with while stitching the remaining cuts. The others involved her being killed in one way or form. He didn't want that to happen, but he wouldn't care if it did.

After finishing the last wound, David grabs a bowl from one of the kitchen cabinets and fills it with the rest of the vodka. He puts the needle and needle holder in the bowl and the liquid changes from clear to pinkish red. While they soaked, he sees how much thread he has left and makes a mental note to get more.

"Don't sleep on your back for a week or two and don't put any stress on your back for a few days." David said to the girl. "I also advise you not to transform until you're fully healed."

She doesn't say anything. She stands up slowly, wincing every time her back moved an angle upward. She walked slowly to the bedroom door and closes it behind her. David walked to the couch and let out a breath as he sat down. He knew that the girl was going to be in pain for a while. He didn't have any pain relievers in his emergency kit, so she'll just have to deal with it. He takes off his trench coat and throws it on the armrest of the couch. He had enough chaos for one day. All he wanted to do was sleep for a week without any interruptions. As his eyes got heavier, he knew what tomorrow had in store. He also knew that he was going to have a nightmare. A nightmare of the past he can't escape from. He only wished for it to end quickly.


	4. Chapter 4

4

 _I was hanging out with some friends at a bar...we had a good time...I went to my apartment...a woman was inside...I couldn't move after she placed her hand over my mouth...the lights came on and I lost all of my sanity...she stabbed my heart...slit my throat...did something to me as I bled out...the pain...the pain I felt that night...I could never get back what I lost...the memories that were unlocked…_

David opened his eyes, screaming out loud and sweating. He snapped out of it when he heard a door knob turning. The girl burst through the door and came to him.

"You okay?" she asked. "I heard screaming?"

"Yeah." David said anxiously. "Just a nightmare."

"You want to talk about it?"

"Worry about yourself. I'll be fine."

The girl rolls her eyes and walks into the kitchen to see if there's anything to eat. David gets up and walks into the bathroom. After taking a cold shower, he went to the bedroom to find any clothes that fit him. All the owner had were business clothes. David wasn't fond of wearing them,but it was better than wearing blood stained clothes in public. He chose to wear a white button up shirt underneath a black vest, black dress pants, and black dress shoes. He went to the living room and grabs his trench coat, bringing it with him to the bedroom and locked the door. He removed the velcro straps within the coat and places them on the vest. David walks to the bed and moved it aside, revealing a hidden safe. It was electronically locked, but he knew the password. The safe opens up and David grabbed the items it contained. Two Glock 19s and MP5KA4s with two magazines each, five hundred dollars, and a fake ID. The place he crashed in belonged to a acquaintance of his that recently died. There was safe houses like these across the country, each different from size, shape, and condition. They could only be used once since David couldn't stay in one place for long. This was one of the twelve safe houses that were left. David straps the Glocks to his vest, the MP5Ks to a suit jacket along with his sword and magazines. He puts on the jacket and buttons it up. He closes the safe and moved the bed back. He unlocks the door and walks out. The girl was eating a bowl of cereal when she noticed David.

"You look good." she said with a mouth full.

"Thanks." David said as he picks up the needle and holder from the last night and places them back into the kit. "After you're done eating, you're taking me back to your boss."

"What?!" the girl said after hastily swallowing. "You're insane if you think that will work out! Not only will you die, but I'll be killed for bringing you!"

"Which is why you won't bring me with you like you captured me. I'll follow you and you'll pretend like you weren't being followed."

"Even if that works, they'll still kill you on sight."

"Doesn't matter. So where's your boss?"

She stopped trying to argue with David and sighs. "She's beneath a church in the center of the city."

"Good." David said as he puts his emergency kit into a coat pocket. "Looks like I dressed for my Sunday best."

After the girl finished her breakfast, David went over the plan with her. They would walk to the church on foot so David wouldn't stand out amongst the people getting to work. He'll be following her about a hundred meters behind her, increasing David's chances of being incognito. Once the girl goes into the church, he'll wait a minute before entering so that the girl could leave a clue as how to get beneath the church. After that, David would enter the church, find Mara, and have a chat with her. They both knew about the unexpected things that could happen. While the girl thought the plan was stupid, David thought it was somewhat solid. It was either that or just blowing the place up, a plan David didn't appreciate.

After walking for almost an hour, David saw the church the girl talked about. A catholic church was in the center of a park. It was grand in design and showed the age by it's stone brick foundation. David saw the girl go in with a group of people as he was waiting to cross the street. After crossing the street, he found a bench in front of the church and took a seat. He pulled out a cigarette and lit it as he waited. His left hand was already on numb from the presence of an eldritch creature. One even older than the girl. He blew out some smoke when he remembered something. His mother used to take David to church as a child. He couldn't remembered what she looked like, but he knew that she was beautiful. His father never went to church with them. He always wanted to party with his friends and didn't bother bonding with his son. David was glad his father didn't bond with him. David would've been a different person if he had. He takes the cigarette out of his mouth, throws it on the ground, and crushed it while he walked into the church.

Walking into church was strange for David. He felt pity for the people praying to "God", but he was also glad that they believed in something. The main room was the simple layout, wooden benches in rows and a podium on the other end of the room. There was a second floor above the front entrance that held the organ. A few people taken seats on the benches, but David didn't see anyone from the group who entered earlier. He wondered where the group went when a door on the side of the room opened. A man came out wearing a black cleric outfit. He was bald and was in his mid forties as David moved closer to him.

"Excuse me sir, but are you the Father of this church?" David asked the man.

"Yes. I am Father Alexander. What is it you need good sir?" He asked.

"Father Alexander, can I have a minute of your time? I want to talk to you about something."

"Of course. We can talk in my office."

David follows the priest into the room he just left. The room had an desk in the middle of the room and pictures were hanging on the walls. They showed the priest and his family, him going to a catholic convention, et cetera. Father Alexander sits in a chair behind his desk.

"Now what is it you want to talk about?" He asked.

"A terrible omen has been ruining my life for the past decade." David said, pretending to depressed and mortified. "It made me see unholy creatures and go against the beliefs in the bible. I want to know if there's anyway to cleanse my life for all the sins I committed."

"You poor lad. I don't know what to do."

"I have proof if you don't believe me."

"Alright then." Alexander said. "Show me this proof of unholiness."

David opened the his left hand and showed it to the priest. Alexander freaked out and got out of his chair. The insignia from before glowed orange on David's hand. David grinned knowing the situation the priest was in.

"Now that you know about me, I suggest you let me into the base." David said while pulling out one of the Glocks and pointing it at the priest.

Alexander was speechless in front David. He knew that he was no match for the man standing in front him, for he was just a scout who had no experience in combat. Alexander walked back to his desk and pushed a button underneath it. The desk slides over to the left, revealing a staircase leading downward. David walked down a few steps before remembering something.

"If you tell your friends I'm here, I will kill you." David said to the priest with a menacing stare.

The priest nods his head to comply and pushed the button again when David was below the floor.

David kept his Glock out as he descended. He had no idea what situation he might get into. The stairs ended after a few minutes and he walked down a dark hallway until he saw a light shining above on a door. He puts away his Glock and opens the door like he's been here before. The first thing he sees was a line of people going through a metal detector and guards checking people. The room was rather large, big enough to fit fifty people with slight space to spare, and was covered in a dark granite. The room was also well lit and everything could be seen. The people in line ranged from tall to short, muscular to skinny, and dumb to smart. The guards were the exact same thing, but they were more lazy about their job. They didn't even bother to wear ballistic vests. David got in line as he thought of a way to explain why he's armed for a firefight. As the line got shorter, his options lessened and he had thought only one way to get out of this. He steps through the metal detector and the sirens go off. The guards immediately look at David and the closest one to David takes a step forward.

"Can you unbutton your jacket sir? We need to check for metal objects." the guard said.

"No problem." David complied.

He unbuttoned the jacket and showed him the weapons. The guard's eyes widen, but doesn't point his gun at David.

"That's a lot of firepower you have. Do you have a reason for carrying them?" he asked

"I finished a job a while ago." David answered. "One of our kind talked too much and the higher ups sent me to silence him."

"The higher ups? Which one?" the guard asked.

"Mara." David said. "I was in a neighboring city when she called me. She said I was to report to her after the job was done."

David hoped that the guard believes his story. If not, things weren't going to end well.

"Mara huh. That sounds like her alright. You can keep your weapons, but don't shoot up the place cause someone pissed you off."

"Thanks. I'm sorry to ask, but how do I get to her? This is my first time in this base." David asked.

"Sure. After you go through the door, take a right. Go all the way down the hall and then take a left. She's the last door down."

"Thank you."

David buttons up his jacket and proceeds to the door. He was surprised that it went that well. He thought the guard would've freaked out when David opened his jacket, a huge firefight would've broke out between David and everyone on the base, Mara escaping, and David getting pissed that she got away. David walked through the door and sees a large room filled with people and monsters. They were hanging out and talking to each other like it was a normal day. Some monsters had pig faces and others were giant mushroom creatures. Pushing back his curiosity, David followed the guards directions and made a right. The hall was less populated with monsters, but there was wierd things happening in some of side rooms. One room was filled with skeletons watching skeleton chickens fighting each other and another room had a gelatinous being stuffing itself with random objects to see how much it can expand while people bet on how much he could fit. All of the rooms were either somewhat mundane or weird than David expected. He eventually reached the end of the hall which was an intersection. The left led to more rooms and where he was supposed to go and the right led to an a room where David heard people discussing different assignments being talked. If David didn't know about Mara, he would've gathered as much information about this place before blowing it to hell. So David took a left and went down the hall. There was a door at the end of the wall and the more David walked down the hall, the more he felt the presence of an eldritch creature with incredible power. Five hundred years old was out of the question. It was between one thousand and two thousand years old. David never dealt with a creature that old before. He had to be ready for anything that happens. When he walked down the hall and was standing in front of the door, he heard two people talking to each other. One was the girl from before and the other person David guessed was Mara. Taking a quick breath, David turned the doorknob and braced himself. What he expected was a huge tentacle creature in a room with tortured people hanging on the walls. That was the complete opposite of what actually happened. When David entered the room, the only things in the room was the girl that David met and a large glass mirror that was completely black. Nothing else was in the room.

"And who are you?" a voice said.

David knew what this room was used for. He's seen smaller versions of these rooms.

"Sorry to interrupt your scrying," David said. "but I have a few questions to ask."

The girl stared at David, wondering what events would unfold and moved to a corner of the room.

"Oh really." the voice said. "And what are they?"

"I'm guessing you go by Mara?"

"That is correct. Who told you?" Mara asked.

"Your friend in the room. I tortured her to get that info."

"I see. So you're the one we want. I'm surprised that you made it this far."

"And I'm surprised that the lesser creatures don't know about me."

"They don't need to."

"Right. So where can I find her?"

"Find who?" Mara teased.

The girl didn't know what David meant by "her".

"You know who I'm talking about. Where's Ayn?"

Mara laughs hysterically at the question. David stood quiet as he pulled out one of the Glocks and fired it at the girl in the corner. The bullet grazed her skin and a small flow of blood dripped from her cheek. Mara stopped laughing.

"I won't ask again." David said with a raised in tone. "Where is Ayn?"

Mara hesitated before speaking.

"And what do you hope to accomplish if I tell you? To go back to the woman who ruined your life?" Mara asked.

"That's none of your business. What I want from her doesn't involve you, so you either tell me or I'll find you and ask you personally."

"I will not allow these threats to continue."

David felt a small vacuum of air pulling him towards the mirror. By the time David reacted, it was already too late. The suction of air had increased to a strength strong enough to pull a human. David grabbed his sword out of his jacket and struck the ground before his body started to lift in the air.

"If you want revenge so bad, I'll send you straight to her!" Mara yelled over the wind.

While the wind wasn't affecting the girl, but everything that was on David ripped off. The MP5Ks, Glocks, and magazines flew into the portal. David held on to the best he could, but he knew that he was just avoiding the inevitable. His grip faltered as he loses strength. David grinned knowing what he was going to do.

"Alright. Let's go all the way to hell!" David yelled as he lets go.

He zips into the portal and it closes behind him. Patches of paint were tore off the walls as the air calmed down.

"Good riddance to him." Mara said.

"What should I do with his sword?" the girl asked as she yanks it out of the concrete.

"Keep it. I'm done here."

The mirror returns back to normal, reflecting the girl holding the sword. She opens the door and leaves the room, wondering just how insane David was.


	5. Chapter 5

5

As David drifted through the never ending blackness, the only thing keeping him company was his sanity and the memories he has. He thought of many things. Will the portal lead to Ayn, could he kill her, and what will he face at the other side of the portal. More came to him as he aimlessly wandered. Who are his parents, why did they leave him, and can he control the beast within him. He can only guess that wherever he lands will give him the answers. A portal opens beneath him and he goes through it. The sun shines in his eyes as he free falls above a entangled forest. He caught glimpse of a castle that loomed over a hamlet. It didn't matter as he was miles away from it. Within a few seconds, he crashed through branches and thorny vines, breaking his bones and cutting him deep. When he reached the ground, his back slams onto a tombstone before touching the ground. He moaned in pain as he stared the trees. He passes out with a grin on his face that went from ear to ear just as the bushes near him rustled.

* * *

This finishes the story...for now. I have no idea where I can take the story, so I will put this on hiatus until further notice. Thank you for reading my story as this is the first one I posted. Leave a review if you liked it. I hope I can make more. Take a look at rpgnerd's fanfic as this is a different route of his.


End file.
